Numerous scientific and commercial processes involve the interaction of one or more moiety (e.g. bio-molecules, catalyst etc.), either on, or in the presence of a surface. Biochips are available for use in assessing a wide variety of such interactions. However, in almost all instances, the efficiency or use of biochips is limited, at least in part, by the physical and chemical properties of the surface to which the moieties (bio-molecules and other specific molecules of interest) are attached, as well as the effects on the moieties that result from their interaction with the surface. It would be useful to have additional types of biochips available, particularly biochips that do not have the performance limitations of biochips now being used.